Super Smash Bros Brawl: New Times, Dark Times
by jedimasterpest
Summary: As a old dark evile force shadows over the dimensions, the Smashers are put to the test to save worlds, along with diffent heroes and new Smashers. Multi cossovers.
1. Proloque

Disclamer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or any other characters in this story. Their are own by Nintendo, campcom, or Sega and ect.

This is my first story here on so go easy on me and please don't flame me!

This is just a interdiction chapter!

* * *

Our Earth, is one of many dimensions through out the Universe. Our Earth is knowen as Third World Earth. 

These other dimensions have their own warriors and/or heros and heroines.

Alot of these dimensions are far way from each other, little few are so closse to each other that they seem to be dimensions in a dimension.

One in such case is another earth dimensions called Destination Earth.

Much like our own Earth but has fewer wars and some cities have different names then ours.

All though this dimension seems to be the main dimension here all though the dimension that is mostly in controll is the Final

Destination.

A void of space and digital content surrounding a gaint platfroam.

Some say the clostes place on Destination Earth to Final Destination is a city called Nintendo City.

The great overseers and controllers are Master Hand, a great and powerful livingbing and Crazy Hand, Master Hands brother.

These two are so powerfull that can cause a rip through space and time to cross dimensions.

With this power Master Hand had travile to many of these dimensions to find 26 fighters, who have knowen now as the Smashers, to live togather in a mansion at the edge of Nintendo City to train and fight with each other, compete in tourmaments to prove who is the best and if the times comes, fight agenst the forces of evil and save their dimensions.

These Smashers are Mario Mario: Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi Mario: Mario's brother, Princess Peach: Kind ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser: The once evil koopa king, Yoshi: The well knowen dino that can eat anything, Donkey Kong: The burly ape hero of Congo Bongo Island, Link: Wielder of the Master Sword, Young Link: Hero of Time and future owner of the Master Sword, Princess Zelda: Keeper of the Trifroce of Wisdom, Ganondorf: A dark wizard and wielder of the Trifroce of Power, Philip Mario: Better known as Dr. Mario, Popo and Nana: These twins are better knowen as the Ice Climbers, Ness: Psychic boy wounder, Captain Falcon: Ex-bounty hunter and Legendary F-Zero Grand Prix champ, Samus Aran: Female Intergalactic bounty hunter, Fox McCloud: Leader of the Star Fox team, Falco: Star Fox's ace pilot, Kirby:The pink puffball star warrior, Mr. Game & Watch: The black paper thin man, Marth: Master swordsman, Roy: The human swordsman with dragon blood pumping through his veins, Pikachu: The most popular Pokemon with a electric personality, Pichu: The pre-evolved version of Pikachu, Jigglypuff: A Pokemon who can knock out her opponent with a song, and Mewtwo: Super clone of the lengendary Pokemon Mew.

All through these great warrios are strong, they well still need help for their next adventure.  
After coming back from their vacation (which is another story for another time), they well meet their back-up, a group of new Smashers.

* * *

Featured Song: Super Smash Bros Brawl Theme song 


	2. New dawn at the Smash Mansion

Discleaner: I don't own any thing of the the video games except a few games and systemes and this story it self.

I would like to thank a few people I know who helped me when I hit a road block when I was thinking of the upcoming chapters for this story.

Totodile, Whiskers, Flareon Lover, XD-385, and Nintendogeek01. And thanks again to XD-385 who proofread the dran thing.

It is a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky and the sun shining brightly as our heroes "The Smashers" return to the Smash Mansion after a well deserved vacation from the place.  
"Well, that was a relaxing week." Link stated out as they walked through the golden gate of the brick wall cutting off the few acres of the mansion to the rest of Nintendo city.  
"Well if it wasn't for me and the help of Pichu, Popo, Nana, Kirby and Young Link, we wouldn't have had that week off." Ness said proudly as he stuck his chest out.  
"The only way we got that week off was that you and your little friends made a few holes in the floor and walls that where so big, not even a bob-omb could have made them that big!" Zelda yelled.  
The comment made Ness hang his head and sigh anime style.  
"Wow! Check it out!" Young Link yelled.  
Everyone snapped their heads up to see what Young Link was blabbing about this time.  
"I know that Master Hand was going to fix those holes, but I never thought that he'd remodel the place." Dr. Mario said in awe.  
Indeed it was true. When they left, the mansion was just a plain old three stories high mansion with black roof tiles, but now it seemed that Master Hand has put in a fourth floor, changed the roof's coloring from black to red and put the Smash Symbol on top the fourth floor, a red circle with a horizontal line and a vertical line meeting each other at the lower left side.  
"Is it still a mansion or is it a castle now? Puyo." Kirby asked with a mixture of awe and confusion.  
"Who-a cares? Now, lets-a go get-a some lunch." Mario shouted as he ran up to the double oak wood doors.  
Within a few inches, Mario stopped into to a side skid.  
"Here's an open club sandwich for ya!" Someone yelled just as Mario opened the doors, he was sent flying back from a punch to the face.  
"Oh no, Mario! Are you okay?!" Peach cried as she looked over the bruise on his cheek that the punch left.  
"Whose-a there?!" Luigi Yelled. To answer his question, a fat man was standing in the door way. He had a big toothy grin and mean eyes that stated that he is very greedy. His nose is almost the same shape as a piece of garlic and he had a unkempt mustache that turned out into a zigzag pattern, he wore a blue shirt with a blue jean jacket vest, a pair of violet pants, purple biker boots, bright leather fingerless gloves and a yellow bikers helmet with a pair of goggles, both having a "W" emblem on them.  
"Wario!?!" Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Mario, and Dr. Mario yelled out loud.  
"That's right, you bunch of dorks. It's-a me, The Great Wario!" Wario grunted.  
"What-a you doing here?" Mario asked  
"This giant hand asked me to join ya and to compete in the tournaments." Wario shouted.  
"But why would you join us?" Peach asked.  
"Grr. What is this? 20 Questions!? I came here to prove that no one can beat me, not even Mario "The Fake" over there. Did you see how far he flew after one punch?! Pathetic! And now, if you losers can excuse me, I need to go saw some logs." Wario said as he went back inside.  
"What's his deal?" Popo and Nana said at the same time as the group made their way inside.  
"Well, he's a very greedy man from the sound of it." a voice rang out from somewhere in the corridor. Everyone was looking around to see who was talking to them until a boy who seems to be at least nine or ten years old jumped down from a skywalk on the second floor. He wore a snow white toga with a black pair of shorts and a black muscle shirt, brown leather sandals with shin gaurds, three golden rings on his left arm and a golden wreath on the top of his head, he has deep blue eyes and chocolate brown hair but the most noticeable feature is the pair of white feathery wings sticking out of his back. He also carried a bow, the arches' edges of his bow are made of gold with blue metal in the middle of the arches and how the colors mix together and how curved the ends of the bow is, it looked like it can also be a blade of some kind.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pit." The angel bowed gracefully.  
"Wha'zup kid. I'm Falco and these are my partners." Falco preceded to introduce everyone to the new Smasher, calling out their names as he points to each of them.  
"... and I believe that's everyone. So kid, where are you from? Heaven?"  
"Oh no, I'm from Angel Land, sir Falco. It's a place that's, um, well it's kinda like Heaven." Pit put in short.  
"Well for one thing, your bow is really cool, but it doesn't have a launch string." Link pointed out.  
"Oh, my Bow of Palutena. Here, I'll show you." Pit reaches his free hand out to the Bow as if he already has an arrow ready in his hand. As his hand gets closer to the golden weapon, the rings on the same arm begin to glow and an arrow of pure light formed in his hand with a pull string made of a golden light connected to the bow's arches.  
"Now, on my signal. I want someone to throw a piece of wax fruit over there on that round table high up in the air, please."  
Pit asked ever so kindly.  
"I'll do it!" Captain Falcon yells out as he walks towards the table and picks up a wax apple.  
Pit kept an eye on Captain Falcon as he readies the light arrow.  
"Purl!" Pit yelled! On cue, Captain Falcon tosses the wax fruit in the air as high as he could. Pit follows the fake apple with his bow and arrow until the apple reaches the peak of its height. Pit loosens his grip on the arrow, causing the arrow to fly out in a beam of light and hitting the wax apple dead on, splitting it in two.  
"Wow! That was cool!" Popo yelled out in glee. Yoshi takes one of the halves, looks it over and pops it in his mouth.  
"Yuck. Tastes weird to Yoshi." Yoshi said as he tries to eat it.  
"Well, well. If it isn't my friend and rival, Kirby."  
Everyone turned to see another new face and the owner of the Spanish accented voice who had just called out Kirby's name. He looks almost like Kirby, but he is bigger than him and his color is a dark navy blue. He wears a dark colored cape and has a face mask that covers his whole face except for his yellow eyes.  
"Meta-Knight!? What are you doing here?" Kirby asked in a mixture of happiness and confusion.  
"I was asked to join this little group to tests my skills in combat." Meta-Knight pointed out.  
"Are we done here, yet?! I would like to go to my room, put my stuff away and get some food before I meet any more Smashers. Thank You!" Falco, being very impatient, yelled out and walked away with his two heavy suit cases filled with god knows what.  
"Falco, why do you have to be rude like that?!" Peach said in an almost nagging like tone of voice.  
A few minutes later, Popo, Nana, Ness, Kirby and Pikachu are now heading toward their rooms and poor Popo has to carry both his and his twin sister's bags up to their room only leaving Nana carrying her hammer. As they walked down the hallway of the second floor, Popo turned his head around when he heard the sound of one of the new bedroom doors opening behind him.  
Stepping out the door appeared to be a dark red lizard standing on his hind legs, he has dark green eyes and a small horn sticking out back from the top of his head, but the most noticeable feature of this creature is that the tip of his tail is on fire! This freaked out Popo a bit since he drooped all the bags that he was carrying and garbed a fire extinguisher that was nearby.  
"Dude, I'll save you!" Popo yelled as he ran towards the new Smasher.  
"Popo, get back here and pick up my bags!" Nana yelled at her twin brother.  
The fire lizard turned around only to see a crazy kid in a blue parka running right at him with a fire extinguisher.  
"AAAHHH! Keep away from me!" the creature yelled as he turned to run away.  
Unfortunately for rest, the two where only running around in circles.  
"Popo, wait... listen here... um, stop for just a... no, wait!" Pikachu tried to talk some sense into the Ice Climber.  
"Yeah, Popo! Stop chasing that lizard thing and get over here and pick my bags!" Nana yelled at him.  
"That's it! PIKACHUUUU!" Pikachu let out a Thunder Shock attack and zapped Popo.  
"Hey, what was that for!?!" Popo yelled as the discharge faded away, leaving his blue Parka a little crispy.  
"You weren't listening to me. As I was trying to say, he's a Charmeleon. His species are born with that flame. It shows how healthy and strong they are." Pikachu said with an angry gleam in his eyes.  
"Oh! Um, sorry about that, Charmeleon." Popo said as he bowed.  
"No problem, kid." Charmeleon said as he turned around and went about his business.  
Meanwhile...  
Link, Roy, Marth, and Meta-Knight are walking towards the gym and training area of the Smash Mansion to test their sword skills.  
"So, you guys aren't the only new Smashers?" Marth asked  
"Yes. There are a few more. I have already met this Charmeleon and this red robot named Zero, but I don't know who the other five are."  
As they reached the training area, they found that one of the new Smashers was in one of the Target Test chambers.  
His body is mild-build and he had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He also wore dark blue clothing.  
The new guy was clearing away all the floating targets in the halo-chamber with ease with a sword that had a blade that seemed to be way too big and fat for him to lift. The man then jumped up in the air and made a powerful overhead swing, slicing through the last target.  
"Target Test clear, New Record. Would you like to keep record in memory banks?" A Computer voice asked.  
"No." Was all the man said as he left the halo-chamber. On his way out, he noticed the other swordsmen who had just watched his little performance.  
"So, you're the other Smashers that I have heard about. Well, at least a few of the others." The man greeted.  
"Yes, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Meta-Knight."  
"The names Roy. How's it going?"  
"I am prince Marth."  
"And my name is Link." Everyone introduced themselves.  
"The names Cloud Strife and I can't wait to see how good your skills are with a sword." Cloud said as if he didn't have a care for the world.  
Meanwhile...  
Mewtwo was just wandering around in the hallways looking for this new strong energy surge that he picked up after he unpacked his bag. It seemed to even rival his own powers. It took him a while until he found the person who had possession of this power.  
His whole body's main color is orange with a little bit of light blue. He had no mouth and had a purple vertical line running down his face and in between his eyes, and he had four tentacles for arms.  
"So, you're one of the new Smashers and a Psychic Pokemon, too." Mewtwo said.  
"Yes, I am. I've heard of you. You're Mewtwo aren't you? Well, I'm Deoxys." Deoxys's tentacles whipped around each other, forming human like arms. "A pleasure to meet you." Deoxys held out his human like hand. Mewtwo replied by reaching out with a three bulb finger hand and gives a nice firm handshake.  
"And I hope we do battle soon."  
"Likewise." Mewtwo said as he nodded his head.  
Meanwhile...  
Falco walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, like he said earlier.  
"Aw, man! All this food and like, no pre-made cheeseburgers around. Well, that sucks."  
Falco looked up to see a man standing right in front of an open refrigerator door. He had some messy red hair that he kept under a baseball cap that he was wearing backwards and a small goatee under his chin. He also wore white jean shorts with matching shoes and a blue t-shirt with big bold white letters "H M D".  
"Hey, who are you?" Falco called out to the man. The guy looked up right at Falco as he heard him call him out.  
"Wow! A giant taking blue bird in red cloths! Well that's a new one. Hey, ain't you one of those Smasher dudes?" The man asked.  
"Yeah, but you didn't tell me your name." Falco replied.  
"Man, you can't go asking for peoples names without giving out your's. That's like, rude. I'll tell you what, bird dude. I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."  
"It's Falco. And don't call me bird dude."  
"Well hey, the names Joe. And I'm a Smasher too, dude." Joe said as he gave Falco the thumps-up for no reason.  
"Will all Smashers report to the Dining Hall? I repeat. Will all…Crazy, what are you doing?...No! The intercom is not a toy." Master Hand's voice rang out all over the mansion through the intercoms when all of the sudden thrashing sounds took place of Master Hand's voice as he wrestled with his brother Crazy Hand.  
"Hey, you said I can test out the new speaker thingy." Crazy said through the intercom, following a couple of thumps in the speakers. "Testing one, two, three. Testing one, two, three. Flip, flop, flyyyyyy. I don't care if I die. Flip, flop, flyyyyy. I don't care if I die." Crazy Hand sang until the sound of slurping echoed throughout the building.  
"Ah Crazy, go take a nap. Anyway, just come down to the Dining Hall." Master Hand finished.  
Later...  
All the Smashers had gathered in the Dining Hall with the new Smashers still walking in, looking for their seats. One of them is a dog like creature. Just like Charmeleon, he too also walked on his hind legs. His upper body and stomach area is a dull yellow color while his face, paws and legs are black and blue. He has red eyes, heavy dreadlocks dandling behind his head and three spikes, one on his chest and the other two on the backhand side of his forepaws and his ears are a bit long but are kept up like a Husky or a Coyote. Captain Falcon watched him walk by wondering who is he.  
"Who is that guy?" Captain Falcon asked. Charmeleon looked up just in time before the Egyptian dog like creature found his seat.  
"Oh my god! That's Lucario! The dude is a legend back where I come from." Charmeleon stated in glee.  
In the meanwhile, Meta-Knight looked up just in time to see the android that he met earlier. As he said to the others, this robot's armor is mostly red with a little bit of white and black coloring here and there. His head is a human face with long blond hair flowing out from the back of his helmet in a male ponytail like style, and his helmet is colored red and white with a blue optic eye in the middle of his forehead.  
"That's him! That's the guy who I told you guys about." Meta-Knight said to Roy since he is sitting right next to him and Kirby.  
"So, that's Zero." Roy said as he rubs is chin with his index finger and thump.  
At that moment, Master Hand appeared at the end of the room as everyone had found their seats.  
"Thank you all for showing up." MH started for the meeting that he called for. "First off, for the Smashers who've been here the longest, I hope that you all had a nice vacation if Ness didn't destroy anything." MH said as he grunted Ness's name.  
"And for the new Smashers. Thank you for joining us and I hope that you will enjoy yourselves here, but first things first. I'm sensing that something is off. So the upcoming tournament is canceled and will be postponed until I find out whatever it is that I am sensing. Any questions?" MH said as he opened the floor to everybody.  
"Yeah, I got one dude. Where are all the cheeseburgers?" Joe asked.  
"Um... Anyone else that doesn't have a question about lunch?" MH asked.  
"I have one, Master Hand." Meta-Knight said as he raised his hand. "I have noticed that we're one Smasher short. Where is he and why are there so many extra..."  
KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
"What was that?!" C. Falcon asked.  
"I don't know, but it seems to be on everyone's minds right now. Come on!" Ness yelled. Everyone rushed out of the Dining Hall and ran towards the front doors since that explosion came from the front gate. Once they reached the middle of the main corridor, the front doors burst open with an army of X-Nauts, Kremlings, Space Pirates, and Venom Soldiers filling up the hallways.  
"Oky-Doky! Split up and fight-a hard!" Mario commanded.  
"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" Wario yelled as he punched a random Kremling in the face. Ten Kremlings then circled around him, preparing to jump at him all at once. Wario quickly grabbed the Kremling that he just K.O.ed by his legs and started swinging him around. "Wild Swing-Ding!" As Wario spun around, he whacked the ten Kremlings way with the unconscious Kremling before he threw him into ten more who were rushing towards him.  
"Yeah ha! Strike!" Wario cheered. Another Kremling came out of nowhere and tried to grab Wario from behind in a headlock.  
"GRR! I won't go down that easy. Leather Head!" Wario yelled as he slammed his back against the wall, crushing the Kremling which caused him to lose his grip on Wario. As the Kremling recovered from the body slam, he got a super strong punch in the face.  
"Brick fist!" Wario yelled as his attack made contact with the Kremling's snout. The attack not only knocked-out the Kremling, but also broke his jaw with a sick cracking sound.  
Ness had his problems as he was faced with a bunch of X-Nauts. They were about to attack him until he lifted up hands.  
"Wow, wow, wow. Hold up, guys. I wanna show you guys a trick." Ness said as he dug out his yo-yo. He whipped out his yo-yo down to the ground where it rolled across it. The X-Nauts just stood there watching this old yo-yo trick.  
"See, walking the dog." Ness said as he pulled back the yo-yo. "And now. AROUND THE WORLD!" Ness yelled as he whipped his yo-yo around his head, hitting all the X-Nauts in the face.  
Falco had just knocked out ten Venom Soldiers even before they tried to blast him with their blaster rifles. He looked up just in time to see Joe cornered next to the wall with a couple of Venom Soldiers.  
"Hey, Joe. Need a hand?!" Falco yelled at him as he deflected another laser blast with his Reflector.  
"Nah, I'm good. All I need is this baby." Joe said as he lifts up his left arm, showing Falco a sliver watch with a red face.  
"You're going to fight them with a watch?!" Falco said as he lifted an eyebrow wedge.  
"Just you wait and see what I can do. HENSHIN A GO-GO BABY!" Joe yelled. He was then surrounded in a bright light. When the light died down, his clothing had changed into a red spandex jumpsuit with white gloves, boots and a belt along with a full-open face helmet with a "V" on it. The area around his eyes had been shaded but his eyes now glowed with yellow energy.  
"Okay, you space ape dudes. You may have brought your game, but now I'm bringing the pain. Mach-Mach Speed! Henshin Combo!" Joe yelled. He then knocked out all the Venom Soldiers with a break dance like style of chops and kicks at ultra-high speed.  
"Wow! What are you, man?!" Falco said as he tried to figure out how a movie junky turned into a high class fighter.  
"Like, dude! Don't you ever go out to the movies? I'm a super hero. Just call me Viewtiful Joe." VJ said as he poses with a thumps-up.  
Cloud himself didn't have any trouble taking down his fare share of baddies with his Buster Sword. One Space Pirate tried to rush towards and stab him in the gut with his forearm mounted scythe. "Braver!" Cloud performed the attack that he just used in Target Test as he delivered a powerful over-head slash to the foolish Space Pirate.  
"You're a fool if you think you can take me down that easy with such a reckless attack." Cloud said to the now dead Space Pirate.  
Charmeleon was able to knock down a few baddies with his own skills and sharp claws. An X-Naut jumped up and tried to slam his foot into Charmeleon's face, but he jumped up with his tail glowing a bright sliver color.  
"Iron Tail!" Charmeleon counterattacked by doing a front flip while slamming his steel powered tail against the X-Naut, sending him back to ground with a loud thud. As the X-Naut picked himself up, Charmeleon had just landed perfectly with another steel based attack but was more focused into his right claw.  
"Metal Claw!" Charmeleon slammed his claw right into the X-Naut's chest, sending him flying into a nearby wall .  
"Retreat!" Yelled one of the few X-Naut's left since their big army has been kneaded down to a few of each group.  
"Why are we retreating!?" A Kremling asked as they left, running through the front doors and jumping out the closest windows.  
"Oh, I almost forgot." The X-Naut said as he turned around in the front door's threshold and point towards the Smashers with a very determent face.  
"This is just a taste of what's to come and our groups' leader, The Dark Overlord, will take over and rule all the worlds forever in darkness." The X-Naut turned to leave, but as he did; a light blue beam blasted him in the back and sent him fly over the horizon.  
Everyone turned around to see that Lucario was the one who sent that X-Naut off into the wild blue.  
"Jeez, Dude! Like, how far did you send that guy packing!?!" Joe ask with a dumbfound face.  
"Well, since that was a powerful Hadoken attack, I'd say about ten miles." Lucario said.  
"Well, this is definitely not good." Everyone then just noticed Master Hand was floating behind them.  
"Well, do you know what's going on?" Zero asked.  
"To tell the truth, I don't. And to answer part of Meta-Knights question, you guys won't see the other Smasher until tomorrow. That's when we'll all know everything there is to know for the time being." MH said as he looked on towards the horizon.  
"This is bad. Very bad. We might even face the end of Worlds."  
"AAAHHHH!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! I NEVER SAW THE MIRIACLE OF BIRTH YET!!!" Crazy Hand cried, being a little overdramatic over the whole thing.

Well that's the end this chapter. I wanted to have all the new Smashers having a chance to show of their stuff but this chapter was getting long enough.  
-trivia-  
Can any guess where I got fight scene where Ness smacked all the baddies in the face with his yo-yo.  
How Zelda knows about what a bob-omb is? Well that's because they are used in the fights and tournaments, high tech items such as the ray guns haven't been made yet.  
Snake will be in the next chapter.


	3. Dark Days Ahead, The Adventure Begins!

First off. I Would like to thank XD-385 for proofreading this for me again. So, BIG thumps ups to you.

In a dark room, which was barely lit by a few torches mounted along the walls, an X-Naut emerged from the shadows. He was slightly taller then the regular X-Nauts and he was a portly X-Naut wearing a purple and black outfit and a red ruff covering his face with a matching cape. The beanie he wore on top of his head was a lighter purple with two horns and like all other X-Nauts, the only sign of a face was a pair of goggles and had a big X across his shirt. "Uh, Lord Grodus. The assault on the Smash Mansion has failed."

"Of course it did, Crump!!!" yelled a robe figure with a dome shaped head and carrying a golden staff with a X across it.

"That attack was just a taste of things to come." said a large crocodile wearing a crown, a red cape and his right eye seemed like it was infected with something, as it seemed a bit swollen and bloodshot.

"Yes. Indeed it was, K. Rool, but soon they will face the full power of our might." said an old man with ghostly pale skin, wearing a darkly colored, hooded robe. 

"I don't know how the Smashers are going to be scared of a hundred year old raisin like you, Palpatine." said an albino furred monkey wearing a red outfit.

"Foolish Ape! You know nothing of the dark side!" Yelled Palpatine as he approached the anthro monkey in a threatening manner.

"Now now, Lord Sidious. We don't want you to waste your "forceful" power on him now, do we?" Said a sinister quiet and raspy voice. From the shadows came a man with long black hair, and a sinister smile. His eyes were snake-like and he wore a metal headband with a music note on it.

"Just leave Sidious alone, Orochimaru. Besides, Andrew needs to be punished for mocking us older members. I may be weak in physical form, but my magic is very powerful." Said a little green winkled old man who was floating in midair.

"I agree with Babidi. The older, the wiser, and not only that, but also wisdom is power." Said a partly bald old man with a mustache. He had an optic eye patch and had been walking with a cane that had a skull head on its top.

"How dare you gang up me, Wily. You forget that my Uncle was not only an Emperor, but also a brilliant scientist. Not only do I know warfare but I also know how to create great machines of war." stated Andrew Oikonny.

"Yeah, but my robots are much more superior to your war machines." Said a fat round bald man with a big nose and an overgrown mustache. He wore a red jacket, black pants and a pair of round sunglasses.

"But my viruses have a higher level of AI then your robots, Dr. Eggman." Said Dr. Willy.

"Oh yeah!? Well, why don't ya put your money where your mouth is!?!" Yelled Dr. Eggman as he bared his hands into fists.

"Why don't ya put a lid on it, Eggman? You're giving me a headache." Said a man with a scar across his face. He also wore a fur coat across his shoulders and his left hand had a really large golden hook.

"Headache this, Crocodile!!!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he punched the hooked man in the face. But as his fist made contact, the hooked man who was known as Sir Crocodile, head burst into sand. Then his whole body turned to sand. The sand flowed right behind Dr. Eggman and transformed back as Crocodile. 

"Ha! You can't hurt me with my Cursed Fruit powers." Crocodile chuckled.

"Well you won't be laughing if you where wet now, would you?" said a man in a black outfit. He also wore a blue bandana on top of his head.

"You just want prove that you're not the weakest of us, Archie." said a black metal dragon with glowing red eyes and a long tail with a sharp spearhead at the end of its tail.

"You better watch it, Ridley, or I'll turn you into a scrap pile!" Archie yelled.

"I would like to see you try, human!" Meta-Ridley said as he stretched out his robotic wings. 

"Enough!!!" came the voice of two other figures. Everyone turned to see to the two silhouettes of the Dark Overlord's right hand henchmen themselves. One was tall and very buff, but due to shadows that he was hiding in, no one could really see the shape of his head. He was also carrying a giant staff of some kind. The other silhouette was smaller than the first one. The figure's body seemed to fade into the ground and was wearing a floppy hat.

"The Dark Overlord is not pleased with you." said the smaller figure.

"Yeah. We need to be prepared since the Smashers will soon discover where we are invading." said the buff figure with a deep voice which sounded like a male humans and a beast mixed into one.

"We will and we won't fail our goals either." said Sidious. 

The next morning, back at the Smash Mansion. Most of the Smashers are clearing away the bodies from the attack yesterday. Peach was in the kitchen cooking up a big breakfast for Kirby and Yoshi. Just then, Bowser walked in dusting off his hands since he finished with his fair share of the work load. 

"Hi Peachy. How about a good morning kiss?" Bowser asked as he stood right behind Peach.

"Um, okay. Just close your eyes and pucker up." said Peach.

"Okay." Bowser said as he did what he was told. Peach then smacked Bowser's face with the frying pan that she was using to cook the eggs in.

"Please, don't ask me that again. Ever." Peach said as she placed the frying pan back on the stove's burner. Thirty minutes later, Master Hand called for meeting about some info that he had just received.

In no time, all of the Smasher reported in the Dinning Hall with Master Hand and Crazy Hand waiting for them.  
"So what do we got now?" Captain Falcon asked as he kicked his feet up on the very long table and leaned his chair back.

"Yeah. What new data did we get? And get your feet off the table, Falcon." Zero said as he lightly pushed Captain Falcon's chair back, causing him to fall back on the floor.

"Well, the new information that we got is from one of our very own Smashers. You didn't see him yesterday because I sent him on a small mission to find out what I was sensing before the rest of you got here. After I told him what happened yesterday through com-link, he got hold of one the escaping X-Nauts and extracted the info from him. I think he should tell us all what he has learned." Master Hand said. At that moment, a man in gray and black clothing walked in. He also was wearing a bulletproof vest and a dark colored head band wrapped around his head. The man also had dark brown hair and a five-o-clock shadow.

"Allow me to introduce you to Solid Snake." Master Hand said as Snake walked up in front of everyone.

"Thank you. First off I would like to say that there are a lot of great fighters that I can point out right now by just walking in here. Although I fail to see how well the fighters are with a bunch of kids, two plumbers, and a couple of rats." Snake said.

"What!!!" Pikachu yelled as he jumped up on the table. "What did you call me!?! I dare you to say that to my face." Pikachu then charged at Snake, but Joe caught him by the tail.

"Jeez lil' dude. You, like, need to take a chill pill or something." Viewtiful Joe said as he tried to get the electric mouse Pokemon to relax.

"So anyway, the info that I got is no joke. Like they said the other day, their goal is to take over all worlds for themselves. The groups name is called The Shadow Alliance. So far, all I know is that they already have targeted nine different places." Snake said.

"So we should split up and go to these different places all at once, beat up this Shadow Alliance and become the heroes again under my leadership." said Falco.

"Well, the first part is right, but we can't afford for you to go to all nine areas at once. Most of the leaders of The Shadow Alliance are stronger than the others. The smaller the group is, the more likely you'll end up dead. I want you guys to pair up into three groups. Group one will have twelve people while group two will have eleven and group three will have thirteen." Master Hand said as everyone got up from their seats. "Before you choose which group to be in, I have one thing to say. I want Fox, Falco, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Deoxys to be in group 2." 

"Why should we?" Falco ask.

"Because the first three places I have detected that are Congo Bongo Island, the Lylat System, and South Island. Warp Stars won't be any good if the dimension portal opens up in the middle of outer space." Master Hand pointed out.

"He's right. The Lylat System does have many different planets and we don't know which planet The Shadow Alliance is on." said Fox.

"Which is why I have chosen you guys to go to Lylat. You four have your own starships." Master Hand pointed out.

"Now hold on there. Fox's and Falco's Arwings are only one pilot spacecraft and my ship and Samus's gunship can only carry four people each at most. That means one person is forced to stay behind." Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"Which is why I chose Deoxys to be a part of your group." said Master Hand.

"What?" C. Falcon asks, not really getting the point.

"What he is saying is that I don't need air. I am a Pokemon from outer space, after all." said Deoxys.

"Then how are you going to keep up with the rest of us?" Samus asked.

"I can change into different forms. My three other forms can strengthen my attack, defense, and speed abilities depending on the form I change into. My speed form can keep up with your ships." Deoxys pointed out.

"I'll be going in group two as well." Said Mewtwo.

"I'll going with these dudes too." said Viewtiful Joe.

"Me too. I always wanted to go on a space trip." said Charmeleon.

"I'll go too." remarked Cloud.

"Same here!" shouted Roy. 

"Puyo! Me too!" yelled Kirby.

"I wanna go down to Congo Bongo in group one. After all, it is my home." said Donkey Kong.

"I'll go with-a him." Said Mario. 

"Anywhere Mario goes. I'll go too." said Peach. 

"Anywhere Peachy goes. I'll go too!" yelled Bowser. 

"I'll go too. Just in cast they need any medical care." said Dr. Mario

"I know a lot about jungle survival, so I'll go with them." Snake pointed out.

"My wave guidance abilities will be of great help to them, so count me in too." said Lucario

"I'll go as well." Marth said smoothly.

"I'll go too." said Luigi.

"Me too." Jigglypuff said happily as ever.

"Same here!" Pichu said while waving his little arms.

"I'm going with them too." said Pikachu.

"Well then, I guess I have no chose then go to South Island." Said Link

"Me too." said Zelda.

"Same here." said Ganondorf. 

"I'll go too." said Young Link.

"I will definitely show off so great at that stinking island. Even Mario will know how much better I am than he is even if he's hundreds of light years away from me!" Wario yelled as he flexed his right arm.

"I'll go to just to make sure no one will get into any trouble." Pit said as he eyeballed Wario really carefully.

"I guess I have no choice but to go to this South Island." claim Meta-Knight.

"Count us in too." Both the Ice Climbers said at the same time.

"Me too." Ness said as he proudly sticks his chest out. "I will face any danger."

"I'd like to see that!" Mr. Game and Watch said with a half laugh. "I'm going too."

"This should be interesting since I'm stuck in Group Three." Zero said with a smile.

"Yoshi too." Yoshi yelled.

"So it's decided then! Group One will go to Congo Bongo, Group Two will go to The Lylat System, and Group Three will go to South Island." Master Hand said as he looked over all the Smashers.   
"Now get ready and prep-up for the upcoming fights. And I want Groups one and three to pack a few extra Warp Stars. Just in case." At that point, both Kirby and Yoshi looked up at each other.

"Fight?" Kirby asked for no reason to Yoshi. 

"Fight." Yoshi nodded.

"Kitchen?" Kirby asked.

"Kitchen!" Yoshi yelled before him and Kirby made a beeline towards the kitchen.

"Oh boy. I just hope that they don't take or eat everything in there." Peach said with a sigh.

Later on that day in the Mansion's hanger, Fox and Falco had already prepped their Arwings and are just waiting for Samus and Caption Falcon to finish theirs. 

"Man, I can't wait to go back home again. How about you, Falco?" Fox asked through his ship's com-link.

"Same here, buddy." Falco replied.

"Alright, we're all ready." Samus's voice echoed throughout the com-links. Riding along with her in her Hunter class III ship is Mewtwo, Cloud and Charmeleon.

"Same over here. All we just need now is Kirby." Caption Falcon reported to the others. Beside him and Kirby in the Falcon Flier are also Roy, and Viewtiful Joe and as C. Falcon just said, Kirby is missing in action.

Right at that time, both Kirby and Yoshi just ran right out of the kitchen with two garbage bags of food for each. Yoshi seemed to be chewing on some food right at the time. Just as they reached fifteen feet down the hall, Master Hand appeared out of nowhere, blocking their path.

"What are you planing to do with all that food?" Master Hand asks.

"Well, it may be a long trip and we might get really, really hungry. Puyo." Kirby said as Yoshi nod his head yes since he still had a mouthful of food.

"You don't need all that food. At least take one bag chips or you're not taking any snacks of any kind with you." said Master Hand.

"Fine." Kirby said as if he was an annoyed little kid. Kirby dug through the bags of food until he pulled out two bags of pork rinds, one for each of them. "Pork rind?" Kirby asks to Yoshi.

"Pork rind." Yoshi said even though his mouth is full of food. He grab one of the bags from Kirby, opens the bag and tossed a pork rind into his mouth.

"Now let's hurry up. Your team is waiting on you, Kirby, so make sure not to keep them waiting any longer. I'm heading off with Yoshi to wish the others good luck. And Yoshi, please swallow your food." Master Hand said before him and Yoshi walked off.

Outside in front of the Mansion, groups one and three are preparing to take off on their own while they wish each other good luck.

"Hey Mario! I bet I'll be back from my mission before you do!" Wario yelled, but Mario just rolled his eyes and sighed anime style. 

"Remember, this is not about who's the best, but the fate of the worlds." Master Hand said as he and Yoshi approached the other Smashers.

"What-a took you so long, Yoshi?" Mario ask.

"Pork rind." Was all that Yoshi said as he held up an open bag of pork rinds.

"I wish you all the best of luck, Smashers." Master Hand said finally. In no time, all three groups are ready and take off as Master Hand watched the star dust trail of the Warp Stars and the blazing engines of group two along with Deoxys in his speed form from the outside of the Smash Mansion. He turned around and headed back inside as soon as the Smasher's images faded away in the horizon and into the dimension portals. As he floated inside, he sees Crazy Hand floating right in the middle of the corridor. 

"I just hope that their new allies will be okay in future fights. What do think, Crazy?" Master Hand asked his brother. After a few seconds, Crazy Hand still didn't reply. "Crazy?!" Master Hand called out again.

"YES!" Crazy Hand yelled out all of the sudden, scaring Master Hand half to death. "I finally taught myself to sleep with my eyes open." Crazy Hand laughed until Master Hand slapped him.

"You idiot! Don't do that again! Besides, you don't have any eyes!" Master Hand yelled.

"If I don't have any eyes, then how come I can see things? In the matter of fact, if carrots are good for your eyes, can they dial a phone?" Crazy Hand asked. Master Hand just sighed as he floated away, thinking of what might be in store for the Smashers.

Meanwhile,

"Ah, it looks like the Smashers are on the move." said Babidi as he looks through a crystal ball.

"Then I must go and warn my men." K. Rool said as he turns to leave.

"Same here. I must prep my troops." Andrew said as he too turns to leave.

"And I need to get going too. I need to take care of my pest problem before I deal with the Smashers." Dr . Eggman said as he turns to leave too.

What is to come in the future for the Smashers. Who is The Dark Overload and who are his/her's right hand henchmen? Why did Master Hand ask for groups one and three to take extra Warp stars with them? Why am I asking you? Find out in the next chapter. 

-Trivia-  
Since no one answered the last one, Where did I get the scene from for Ness and his yo-yo and pork rind skit between Kirby and Yoshi. Hint: There both from the same movie series.  
And where did I get scene with Crazy Hand asking about the carrots.


	4. parties, kremlings and pirates Oh My!

Congrats to Swack 16 and XD-385 for guessing right. Those two scenes are from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movies. So heres a cookie for you two. But only XD-385 was the only one to guess the scene with Crazy Hand and the carrot line which he got it right. It was from Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

And thinks to XD-385 for proof-ready again.

* * *

Congo Bongo. A banana-shaped island covered with a rain forest/tropical jungle and its own snowy mountain range with a Kong's face carved into its side. However, we now see a monkey wearing a sleeveless red shirt and a matching red cap with the Nintendo logo on it, swinging from vine to vine until he stops on top of a tree branch and sighs to himself.

"It sure has been boring since DK left a couple years ago." he said to himself as he looked up into the sky only to see twelve shooting stars flying by. "Hey wait a minute. When do shooting stars show up during the day?! I better follow them." he said as he took off in the same direction the stars went. Unknown to him, it was Donkey Kong and the other Smashers.

"Where the hell are we going to land?!" Snake yelled.

"Looks like we're heading straight for Tango Beach." Donkey Kong answered. But unfortunately for Luigi, his Warp Star veered off further than the others and headed towards the sea.

"HELP!" Luigi yelled as he landed into the water while the others crash-landed right onto the beach.

"ARRG. Is everyone okay?" Donkey Kong asked as he pulled himself out of the sandy crater.

"Wait a second. Where's Luigi?" Peach asked.

"Help me!" Luigi cried as he was splashing around like a drowning fish.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled out as he jumped into the water and swam out to Luigi. The two then went underwater. Just before anyone could ask, a bloated Luigi flew out of the water and landed on the beach on his back with Mario jumping out as well.

Dr. Mario just dusted himself off and took a glance at everyone, checking for any kind of injuries.  
"Well, besides the Warp Stars crashing, we all got here perfectly safe." Dr. Mario said to everyone.

"We sure did!" Pichu yelled happily.

"Yeah, but I don't think you can say the same about Luigi though..." Snake said as he rubbed his chin.  
Dr. Mario turned towards Mario and Luigi and watched as Mario jumped on Luigi's stomach, causing him to spit out a gallon of sea water.

"Mama-mia," Luigi moaned.

"Hee hee!" Mario laughed as he gave a thumbs up to everyone.

"Nonsense. Luigi's just fine." Dr. Mario said to Snake. Right at that point, Lucario's head snapped up towards the forest.

"Aura is with me." he chatted to himself as he held his paw up to his heart, closed his eyes and focused his energy. He saw many different Aura energies through his mind's eyes, from the sand to the plants. That's when he saw a moving Aura of a living being. "Show yourself!" as he finally snapped to, charging an Aura Ball in his paws. Right at this, the others quickly got into a defensive position towards where Lucario is looking at.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me!" it said as the monkey from before jumped out of the bushes.

"Tsk. It's only a monkey!" Snake grunted.

"Wait a sec… Diddy?" Donkey Kong asked.

"DK!" the monkey shouted happily. The two then started to give each other a series of high-five's before jumping around in a circle on one foot, pounding their chests in rhythm.

"You actually know this Chimp?" Snake asked.

"I sure do! Everyone, this is my little buddy, Diddy Kong." Donkey Kong said happily.

"So these are the Smashers?" Diddy Kong asked as he looked up towards Donkey Kong.

"Actually, not all of us and we do have some new guys." pointed out Donkey Kong.

"Wait a minute. You already heard of us?!" Marth asked.

"Yeah. You four I already know from that baseball game we had." Diddy Kong said as he pointed at Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser. "You're Marth, and you are Jigglypuff, and you are Pikachu, and you are Pichu, and since that guy over there looks like Mario, you must be Dr. Mario. I heard about you in DK's letters." said Diddy Kong.

"But how did you get mail from eons of light years away?" Snake asked.

"It's called 3rd dimension mail. We can send mail to friends at home through the same portals that we used to get here." Peach pointed out.

"So what are you guys doing here, DK?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Diddy, we need to talk to Dad." said Donkey Kong.

"Alright, I'll take you to Cranky's shack." Diddy Kong said as he took the lead back into the jungle with the Smashers in tow.

Meanwhile near the base of a mountain stood a tall black tower with four crocodile heads facing in four different directions on the very top of the tower. Inside of the top level sat King K. Rool on top of his golden throne. Unknown to the Smashers, he had seen their arrival to the island by Warp Stars.

"So, the Smashers are here at last. Once I defeat them, I shall steal the Crystal Coconut, become the ruler of Congo Bongo Island and give the Crystal Coconut's power to the Dark Overlord." K. Rool said as his left eye began to tic. At that point, a fat bronze-colored crocodile wearing an army utility belt and a dark green helmet walked right into the room.

"Sir! I've got a report from our Kremling scouts. Sir!" said the army-trained Kremling as he spoke with a southern accent.

"If it's about the Smashers arriving on Congo Bongo Island, Klump, don't bother with it. I just saw them land a couple minutes ago." K. Rool said, sounding rather annoyed with the Kremling.

"The Smashers are already here, sir?!" Klump said quite shocked. "Ahem. No, sir. They reported seeing four objects coming towards the island by sea."

"Well, what are they?" K. Rool asked.

"Ah! Yes, sir! One of the objects reported is a wooden battle ship with a crew of Koopas and Goombas.  
Two are reported to be pirate ships. Although one said that one of them looks like it should be at the bottom of the sea and the scouts say that they can barely read the name "S.S. Blackskull" on its side." Klump managed to say.

"And the other pirate ship?" K. Rool asked as he wiggled his fingers.

"The Scouts say "We should look for ourselves." since they can't describe it." Klump replied.

"Good for nothing half wits. What is the fourth one?" K. Rool growled.

"The reports claim that it's a giant Tuna ferrying a few people on its back." Klump said, dumbfounded by the reports.

"A WHAT?!" K. Rool yelled as he quickly grabbed his telescope. He then quickly ran to the closest window with it. "Now where the hell is it?!" K. Rool yelled as he looked through it.

"Ah, over there sir." Klump said as he pointed out the window.

"Where? I don't... Oh there it is." K. Rool said. He watches the aquatic being and studies its body shape for a minute, then all of a sudden hits Klump over the head with his telescope. "YOU NIMCOMPOOP!! That's a whale!" K. Rool yelled. "Now where is this other pirate ship?" He asked.

"I think it's over there, sir. Ow." Klump pointed as he rubbed his head.

"Ah. That must be it." K. Rool said as he eyed the ship through the telescope. It looked like an ordinary pirate ship to him until he saw its Jolly Roger flag. It looked like the normal skull and cross bones pattern, but the skull was wearing a wide brimmed straw hat. "Now what kind of pirate crew has that for a flag?!" K. Rool asked as he pulls away.

"I know who they are." said a dark-skinned man wearing sunglasses.

"Who are they, Mr. 5?" K. Rool asked.

"They are the Straw Hat Pirates, but don't underestimate them. They are very strong. As a matter of fact, their captain alone is wanted for 100,000,000 berries." Said the man known as Mr. 5

"100,000,000 BERRIES!! Now that's a huge bounty!" K. Rool yelled. "Hm. I just thought up a plan." K. Rool said as he smiled a toothy grin.

Meanwhile...

"Man, I'm hungry. I want some meat." said a tall skinny boy wearing a red vest and a straw hat.

"I told ya Luffy, the pantry's empty." Said a blond-haired man who was in fact sucking on a lollipop.

"Guys, I think we should go back. I'm telling you, I don't like that blue mist we sailed through." said a man with along nose who was sitting in the crow's nest.

"No way, Usopp. These are uncharted waters and I want to be the first to map it out." said a girl with orange hair and a tattoo of an orange surrounded by a pinwheel on her left arm.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little mist?" said a man in a green sash with three swords at his belt.

"Do you see any land out there?" asked the blond-haired man.

"Hold on, Sanji." Usopp said as he looked through his telescope. "12 o'clock, land ho!" he yelled down from the crow's nest.

"Oh boy! I hope we find some meat there!" Luffy happily yelled.

Meanwhile...

As the tuna... I mean Whale swims towards the island; his passengers are eagerly waiting for their arrival to the island. One of them happens to be a teenage Goomba wearing a blue baseball cap, sitting right between the whale's eyes.

"You're sure you don't mind me sitting here?" the Goomba asked the whale.

"I'm good as long as I don't swallow a Fuzzy or a crab." the gentle giant said.

"Hey! Thanks again for letting us come with you for your exploration, Kooper." The young Goomba said as he turned towards a blue-shelled Koopa wearing a red neckerchief around his neck.

"No problem, Goombario." said Kooper

"Why didn't Kolorado just come with you and his team?" asked a pink female Bob-omb with a heart-shaped clockwork key.

"Well his wife made him stay home and the rest of his team is sick." said Kooper.

"Well at least I can finally do something enjoyable on my vacation." said a Paratroopa wearing a leather helmet with goggles and a big leather bag strapped around his shoulders.

"I thought you got fired, Parakarry." said a female Boo with pink ribbons on the sides of her head.  
"You got fired? What happened, Bow?" A baby girl Spark asked the Boo.

"He got into a fight with a new guy, Watt." Bow said.

"Whoa man. What happened there?" asked a Lakitu with green hair wearing round sunglasses.

"Well Lakilester, if you..." Parakarry began but got interrupted by the Lakitu.

"How many times do I have to tell ya? It's Spike!" Lakilester said frustrated.

"Sorry. I forgot, Spike. Well, since the new mail carrier was taking half of my time, I was a little ticked off. But I let it pass. But then he went on about how I lost the mail during the Star Rod crisis and how he could do a better job than me. So I yelled at him. He punched me. I punched him and that's when our boss came in and saw the whole thing and that's it." Parakarry said as he sighed.

"Well you could come to me and I would have let ya help me with those Yoshi boys." Said a lavender Cheep Cheep.

"No thank you, Sushi. I only want a job in delivery." commented Parakarry.

"Hey guys. We're coming up to the island." called the whale.

Meanwhile...

On the black pirate ship known as the Black Skull. Standing at its front end is a female Goomba wearing a traditional explorer's clothes and a pith helmet. She has long blond hair that is tied into a ponytail.

"The sea air is so relaxing." she sighs to herself.

"It sure is, darling. And it can do wonders for the skin." said a mid-age, big boned, female spirit with big red lips wearing a pearl necklace.

"Pardon me ladies, but why are we going to this island?" said an old Bob-omb with a white mustache, wearing an old admiral hat. Instead of a clockwork key like most Bob-ombs, he has a ship's helm on his back.

"To do research on the island's ruins, Bobbery." The Goomba girl said.

"Ah, I see now. Thank you, Ms. Goombella." Admiral Bobbery said as he went back to his duty of navigating for the ghost ship.

"So, you have no problems coming out with us, Flurrie?" Goombella asked the wind spirit.

"No problem at all, Honey. It will be good for my lungs, skin, and my hair." said the wind spirit, Madame Flurrie.

"Well I'm bored to heck! Are we there yet?" asked a small red Yoshi kid who was boxing his shadow at the time.

"That's the 100th time you asked that, Flame!" Goombella said, completely annoyed by now.

"Well it's not my fault that the only person that I got to go one-on-one with is that weakling Rawk Hawk. I swear he wants that champion title so badly, it's embarrassing." The young Yoshi sighed to himself. However at that moment he caught something at the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a green shelled Koopa leaning over the ship's railing. The Koopa was also wearing a gray hoody and blue short jeans and has a Band-Aid over the top of his beak, most likely hiding an emotional scar. "Ah man! I thought you got over your sea sickness on our first trip to Keelhaul Key, Koops?!" Flame yelled.

"It's not that." The timid Koopa replied sadly.

"Then what is it?" Goombella asked.

It took Koops a moment to answer as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Koopie Koo dumped me." he finally said.

"Oh hun, I'm so sorry." said Flurrie.

"What happen between you two?" Goombella asked. Koops just sighed to himself as he recalled what happen.

"She got upset when I told her that I changed my mind about being the Mayor. I kept trying to tell her that my heart calls out for adventure, but she yelled at me for bring a stupid stubborn Koopa and left. The next day, I went to her house to find that she moved away and left nothing behind but a Dear Jon letter." Koops sadly said.

"Well, you'll get over it. But that still sucks." Flame said as he went back to boxing his shadow. However, one of the crew members is hurt to see her friend like this. She has purple skin and pink hair that end in bouncing curls. She wears a red and white striped floppy hat and white gloves. She doesn't have legs since her lower body fades into the floor as if she was a living shadow. She decides to try to cheer Koops up with some words of encouragement. She moved up besides Koops and rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on, Koops. Don't let this get you down. It's how they say. There are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm sure you find another." she said to him.

"What if Koopie Koo was the one for me?" Koops replied as he kept his gaze out towards the sea.

"Maybe she wasn't meant for you? Maybe your true love is still out there. Waiting for you to find her. Who knows? She could even be right under your nose." said the Shadow Siren.

"You really think so, Vivian?" Koops asked with new hope in his eyes.

"She's right, Koops." Both turned around to see a white female little Mouser jumping down from the mast and landing perfectly on her red high heel shoes. "You true love is waiting for you out in the wild blue."

"Thank you, Ms. Mowz. And you too, Vivian. I feel like a brand-new Koopa." Koops said to the two. At that moment a giant skull appeared out of thin air wearing a pirate caption's hat.

"Excuse me, Senors and Senoritas. But we approaching the island." He said.

"Thank you, Cortez." Goombella replied kindly.

Meanwhile, a giant wooden boat which looks a lot like a modern day battleship is heading towards the island. Goombas and many different Koopa species going to and fro with many job tasks for the battleship. Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Hammer Bros., Magikoopa, Koopatrol, you name it. However, there is one Magikoopa that stands out then the rest. The wrinkles on her face make it clear that she's the oldest of them all. She wears a traditional lavender robe that a normal Magikoopa would wear with a matching witch's hat. Instead of the round thick glasses that all Maigkoopa wear, she wears glasses that seem more fitting as granny glasses. And her white hair came to about her shoulders.

"Miss Kammy!" yelled out a Koopatrol. "Pardon me, but from the looks of the distance of the island and the speed we're going at, I think we'll be there in no less than fifteen minutes." The old Magikoopa, Kammy, nodded at this.

"Very good. I'll report this to the young prince." She said as she turned around and headed for the door behind her. She then enter into the room were it seems to have only a desk and a chair. Sitting right the desk is a young Koopaling. In fact, he looked just like Bowser when he was young, without the white neckerchief with fangs drawn on it that this Koopaling was wearing. Leaning against the wall behind him is a blue staff with a giant paintbrush on it.

"Your youngest, our troops say we'll be at the island in about fifteen minutes." Kammy reported.

"Good. Since we can't go to the Mushroom Kingdom, I'll just conquer this island instead." He said as he looked over toward the old Koopa.

"Is there anything else you want?" Kammy asked.

"Yeah, granny. Go back outside and leave me alone until we get there." The young Koopa replied.

"Very well then." Kammy said as she left. At that point, the young Koopaling looked out through the nearest porthole as he sighed to himself.

"I miss you so much, Papa."

Meanwhile, the Smashers by now have already reached Cranky's shack, which is much more as a big tree house than a shack. Donkey Kong was the first to walk in.

"Hey dad!" He shouted only to get whacked upside the head by one of the elder ape's canes.

"About time you come back! After all this time and you didn't even bother to come to visit us." Cranky said, very grumpy.

"It's-a not-a his fault dat he's-a been-a busy. Beside, we're-a here on important business." said Mario. Cranky just stood there eyeing him for a second.

"Does your father by chance happen to be named Jumpman Mario by any chance?" Cranky asked him.

"Ah, who?" Mario asked, playing dumb.

"Never mind. Now, what do you mean important business?!" Cranky asked quite bluntly.

"There's a group called The Shadow Alliance and we think that they have invaded here." Donkey Kong explained.

"Well that explains why the Crystal Coconut has been acting up lately." Cranky said.

"What do you mean? And what is this Crystal Coconut?" Snake asked. At that point, Cranky tapped one of his canes on the wooden floor and then a blue globe featuring the star constellations open up to reveal a crystal that is about the same shape and size of a coconut but it was shining really brightly.

"That's the Crystal Coconut. It's a jewel with magical powers that was left here a long time ago." Cranky explained.

"I thought you hid it back at the old temple when I left?!" said Donkey Kong.

"I did, but when I checked on it, I found it like this! I brought it back here and read up on the old text about it and it said "If great evil shall seek the power of the Crystal Coconut, it shall be radiant as a star". So I left it here instead of back at its old hiding place. But if that ain't enough, that walking handbag King K. Rool is here and he's out for Crystal Coconut!!" Cranky yelled.

"K. Rool is after the Crystal Coconut again?!" Donkey Kong yelled back.

"It's true. I saw them checking out the temple." Diddy pointed out.

"But the Crystal Coconut never acted like this when King K. Rool tried to steal it." said Donkey Kong.

"It could be possible that he may have joined The Shadow Alliance." Snake pointed out.

"If that's so, then you guys have to stop him before he makes a move!" Cranky yelled.

"Then lets-a go." said Mario.

"I lead the way. I know fastest route to his tower." Donkey Kong pointed out as he led the Smashers out of the tree house.

"Hey wait for me! I'm coming too!" Diddy Kong yelled as he followed them.

Meanwhile back with the Straw Hat Pirate crew. They are now standing at a beach.

"Do ya think someone lives here, Nami?" Luffy asked

"I'm not sure if someone is living here with a jungle like this." replied the orange-haired girl.

"I think so too. There could be ugly, monstrous beasts in there that can gobble us up in one bite. Well, I'm going back to ship." stated Usopp, who turned to walk back towards the ship.

"All right. But you'll be the only here if they come out here." said a dark-haired woman named Nico Robin. At that, Usopp stopped in his tracks.

"Well t-then, Zolo can s-stay here and h-help me watch over the ship. R-r-r-right?" said Usopp.

"No. I'm going with them." the green-haired swordsman replied.

"Hold it, guys. Something's coming this way." said a little anthro reindeer wearing a red top hat.

"What is it, Chopper?" Nami asked.

"I don't know. I can't quite put the smell of it." he answered back. At that point what sounded like an army chant came to their ears.

"Hip, one, two, three, four. Hip, one two, three, four." This kept up for a while as it kept getting loader until General Klump and a group of Kremlings marched out of the bushes.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!! ALAGATOR PEOPLE!!" Both Usopp and Chopper screamed at the same time.

"What do you want?" Nami asked, all defensively.

"We here are ordered by his majesty to meet you and bare greetings to you for coming to our humble little island." Klump replied.

"Well, that's nice of ya." Luffy said with that trademark smile of his.

"But you must pass our test if you want to stay on our island."

"Test?" Luffy asked.

"What kind of test?" Sanji asked, getting to the point.

"A test of strength, power, and cunning." Klump replied.

"So what do we have to do?" Zolo asked.

"You must best me and my men here. In a brawl." Klump answered.

"Okay, this sounds like fun." Luffy laughed.

"Count me in too." Zolo said as he walked right next to Luffy.

"Hey guys. Try not to have all the fun to yourselves." Sanji said as he walked up to them. "Spread it around like butter."

"All right men! On my signal!" Klump yelled as he turned to the army of Kremlings.

"Here we go! Gum Gum..." Luffy yelled as he raised his fist back. "Blast!" He then thrust his fist forward and all of a sudden stretched out at a rapid pace.

"Atta-guh!!" Klump was an unable to finish his command as he turned around only to be punched in the face by Luffy's ten foot long outstretched fist. The punch was strong enough to knock him back a few feet. The Kremling troop was shocked as they watched Luffy's hand retract to its normal length.

"He just punched General Klump from ten feet away!!"

"What the heck is he?!"

"Looks like the General's out cold."

"That's it! Attack!" The Kremlings then rushed towards the pirate crew for the attack

"Hm. Too easy." Zolo said as he only drew one of swords and begin to slash away the Kremlings that were coming at him. Another group tried to attack Sanji from all sides but he wiped them all out with a single round-house.

"T-bone round-house." After clearing away Kremlings, another one tried to charge at him but Sanji kicked him in the chin and used the same foot to jump off the Kremling's chest. Sanji then made a mid-air flip before slamming his foot down on the Kremling's head in a heel drop kick.

"Flaming Young drop." The three pirates had no trouble taking down rest of the Kremlings as they now stand before them undefeated.

"Did we win?" Luffy asked with that trademark smile of his. At that point King K. Rool himself stepped out of the bushes, clapping.

"Excellent. Very well done." K. Rool applauded.

"And who might you be, my good sir?" Sanji asked.

"Why, I am King K. Rool. I'm the head honcho of the Kremling Krew." K. Rool replied.

"Do we get a prize for knocking out your friends?" Luffy asked

"Luffy! You shouldn't say things like that to him! He could kick us off his island." Nami yelled at Luffy, but then turned her attention back to K. Rool. "But if there is a prize, we do accept money of course."

"There is a prize. You are awarded a big feast back at my place. On the house of course." K. Rool said as his eye started ticking again. He then turned towards Klump. "Klump! Get off you tail and help me show our guests to our home."

"Y-yes, sir. Oh look, sir. There are stars dancing around my head." Klump said in a goofy like matter.

Meanwhile...

Kooper's group are making their way through the jungle in search of any ancient treasure they hope to find for Kolorado.

"Come on guys! I think I see a clearing up ahead!" Goobario informed his teammates as they continued to walk through the small dirt path.

However, Goombella and her group are also making their way through the jungle, searching for any historical ruins and artifacts.

"Hey guys! There's a clearing up ahead. There could be something up there!" said Goombella. Her group kept moving down the dirt path. Right at the same time, both parties entered the same big clearing at both ends. Both groups stood there looking at each other wondering what the other is doing here or are they going to be attacked by these strangers.

To be continued...

* * *

Feature Song: Welcome to Yoshi village – Paper Mario

* * *

Trivia:  
I am using the USA version of the the Straw Hat Pirates from One Piece. So it's Zolo and not Zoro.  
If it was the Japaneses vesion then I'll use Zoro. So keep that in mind.

Mario and Luigi's parents are Jumpman and Pauline Mario.


	5. notice

This is The Pest coming at you live from Blackthrone City, Johto.

Due to recent on and off writer's block. One of my biggest fanfic projects Super Smash Bros: New Times has been postpone until further notice. But this won't mean I'll stop writing all together. I will be doing other project such as one shorts or other big ideas I have brewing in my mind.

Pestario Banaduchi Vargas of Soul Dew


End file.
